Kasmir
by Jacksrumrunner
Summary: A story of an incredibly smart and deceiveful girl and how her trap had captured the heart of the most unpredictable captain...


Kasmir  
  
...Completely unpredictable and completely out of control. With failure stories previously, please help this one be good! This story is for Will and Jack fans. There is no Elizabeth in this story. Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Prefer this...  
  
Laleena  
  
"Run girl, because you'll need to after this! I'll get you!" the fat butcher called down the street. Amazing how simple the common man is! I could have told him I was the queen of England... but I guess that wouldn't have worked since my dress was in tatters and had holes in many places. I had only stolen a chicken! A small one at that! Was it a crime to eat these days? "Civilization" I muttered under my breath. Carelessly, I tripped over a stone on the street and landed in front of a pair of polished leather shoes.  
  
"Get up, you" I stared up to see Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Ah, commodore! How wonderful it is to see you on this fine day? Don't you agree?" I was well with words.  
  
"Why yes, Laleena. It is a fine day indeed. Would you mind explaining to me why you were off which such a flurry down this street?" Oh no. My face must have given off some clues to why I was in search of a quick answer.  
  
"Well, erm, my new found kitten needed a meal. And what better to feed her but a tender chicken?" I lifted up the chicken in my hand. It was covered in dirt from the street. Great.  
  
"Laleena, if you have another incident in which either you cat, monkey, or pet llama needs feeding, I am afraid you will be punished severely. Consider yourself warned. Good day."  
  
"Must have been the one who let the girl get away..." I muttered under my breath. This was not the proper thing to say, evidently.  
  
"Excuse me, Laleena? Did you say something?"  
  
"I shouldn't have said that" I said yet again, under my breath. Norrington was still waiting for an answer. "No sir! Nothing at all! Good day!" and with that I ran off down the street to my very small cottage. It was a piece of shit. The walls needed mending and the floors needed to be replaced. It was nothing near clean of mice and other uninvited guests. It was grossening at the thought, let alone to go and live there. I had inherited it from my parents whom were unfortunately diseased. Finally I was in front of the dump. I opened the door. I put the dirt covered chicken on the table. I heard something being knocked over and turned around. It was a man, very short with a wiry beard. He had almost no hair atop his head. Before I knew it was happening, he hit me upside the head with the whiskey bottle he was carrying...  
  
A few hours later...  
  
I opened my eyes, just to see another pair looking at me.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" I yelled.  
  
"Shh, don't me scared. I'm terribly sorry for all this mess. It's just that the man that I work for was sleep walking blatantly drunk and somehow stumbled here. This is just a guess, but when you walked in he broke this glass didn't he?" I nodded. Who was this man? He was very polite, although he had grungy looking clothes about him. However I was not one to be speaking about grungy clothing. He continued  
  
"Ah, that crash must have woken him up. Still a little drunk, he may have thought knocking you out might have gotten him the escape he needed. But apparently he hadn't expected me following him, so I took him by surprise and he ran off with fear. He's gone now".  
  
"Well, thank you for your concern Mister...?"  
  
"Mister Turner"  
  
"Well, very nice meeting you. Good bye" I escorted him the short distance from the kitchen to the door and pushed him out. My head hurt so horribly. I decided I had earned a nap.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The moon was in the sky when I arose. My head didn't hurt so much now. I decided to eat the chicken, since I was ravenously hungry at that moment. As I was walking to the kitchen, I noticed something glimmer on the floor. I picked it up. It was a golden medallion. Looked valuable to me, so I pocketed it. Maybe it was my lucky day. After cleaning and cooking the chicken, which I couldn't eat anyway, there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door. Suddenly there was a pistol on my temple.  
  
"Hand it over, girl". The speaker had a great intensity in his voice. He soon got annoyed at my gaping of his figure. Medium height, beautiful chocolate eyes, pirate garb, hair adorned with beads and braids, and a tri cornered hat. "I said hand it over!"  
  
"Hand what over?" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"The medallion" Ah, so it was worth its share.  
  
"And if I had this medallion you speak of, why should I hand it to you?"  
  
"It's for your life, missy"  
  
"Ahh..." I pondered my next words. "And what if I don't want to live?" He became very annoyed with me and grabbed me by the wrist.  
  
"Listen, I don't know who you are and why you have so many problems in your life. Please don't let this be one of them." Just then a cloud shifted and hit this mystery man. He quickly became nothing but a living skeleton with decayed skin hanging off of his body.  
  
"You...you... you are cursed!" I said.  
  
"How nice of you to notice. Now hand over the medallion and you'll never need to see me cursed self again" But maybe this man was my way out of here. I thought for a moment on what I could do next. I realized maybe being a woman wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
"Only under one condition, dear sir"  
  
"Yes?" he said exasperatedly.  
  
"Please do come in and tell me all about your tale and how you came to be this way"  
  
"Will you give me the medallion if I do?"  
  
"If the tale is believable enough"  
  
"Got rum?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I'll come in"  
  
Seems like I had found this mans weakness...  
  
Please review! 


End file.
